


Payback

by MyOxIsBroken



Series: Amorous Adventures with Loki [2]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOxIsBroken/pseuds/MyOxIsBroken
Summary: After Loki left prominent evidence of your time together in the king's palace, you were determined to find a way to pay him back. If you only you could get his attention.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Amorous Adventures with Loki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573315
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sequel to An Excellent Suggestion!

It had been several weeks since you and Loki had successfully infiltrated the palace of a king and stolen back a device he had previously stolen from Nick Fury. Things were going incredibly well in the aftermath of your wildly successful mission. Cap was increasingly asking Loki for his input on current and future mission plans, Bucky had asked him to spar twice, and Peter had been following him around like a puppy, asking him all kinds of questions about Asgard. Loki pretended that Peter’s obvious hero worship and addressing him as “Mr. Loki” irritated him, but you knew that he was secretly flattered and pleased. The others were slowly warming up to him, although there would probably always be a few who were reserved around him.

Your working partnership with Loki had gotten even better. He was no longer throwing biting jibes your way, instead teasing you with a smirk whenever the opportunity arose. There was no malice behind his words, and you gave back as good as you got, enjoying the repartee and the challenge of keeping up with his intellect and quick wit.

So what was the problem?

Loki had not once tried to jump your bones since your torrid palace tryst. He hadn’t touched you provocatively. He had made no inappropriate suggestions about things you could be doing in a broom closet whenever you passed one. Any contact between you was best described as friendly, albeit sometimes flirty. He gave no indicator that he still desired you and, in fact, did not even let on that anything carnal had ever happened between the two of you.

You were sure Loki wanted you. The desire he had displayed in that hallway was genuine, as were his responses to your touches and kisses. You had not thought it was only going to be a one-time thing. But you were waiting for him to come to you for the next round. You were feeling belligerent and were determined to make him say something first.

You were equally sure that he was waiting for you to come to him and was just being stubborn. He did not know who he was dealing with if he thought he was going to win this battle of wills. You were practically a sexual camel at times, able to go for months without, and while you yearned to have Loki inside you again, you’d be damned if you’d be the one to cave in first and tell him so. Loki was not the only one who could be cunning.

It was time to employ Operation Strumpet. You began by wearing increasingly skimpier clothing. Instead of the track pants and spandex T-shirts you typically wore for your workouts in the gym at the Tower, you started wearing yoga pants and tank tops. Then you switched those out for shorts that were only slightly longer than the booty shorts you owned, paired with sports bras that revealed your toned abs and clung to the curves of your breasts.

You frequently asked the other guys to spar with you, claiming that your fighting style was so similar to Loki’s that it sharpened your skills more to fight with others and learn to anticipate their moves instead. When they would flirt with you, if Loki were in the vicinity, you smiled and flirted back, all the while noting how Loki would stare daggers at Bucky or Sam or Cap or Clint or even Natasha.

At meetings and mealtimes and other gatherings, you would wear deep V-necks or backless tops with tight pants or short skirts. Sometimes you would mix things up with a really demure, flowy dress in a delicate floral pattern, just to keep it interesting, but you knew that Loki noticed and appreciated you in those, too.

You had unquestionably gotten his attention, but he still wasn’t caving in. If things didn’t happen soon, you might be strolling the halls of Avengers Tower in the nude. Time to step things up another level.

You decided to cook for everyone, a pasta dish that you knew they all liked. You had prepared the meal in the shared kitchen, joking and laughing with everyone as they drifted in and out, wearing a cute apron over your halter top and short flouncy skirt. You could feel Loki’s eyes on you while you were cooking and during the meal. He was definitely close to caving in. It wouldn’t be long now.

Your opportunity arose when you had waved off everyone’s offers to help clean up. Nearly everyone left, but Loki stayed, sitting in a chair over near the windows, silently watching you. You felt a frisson of nervous awareness at his presence. You quickly tidied the dirty dishes, putting them into the dishwasher and leaving the pans to soak until tomorrow. Then you covered the leftover pasta dish and took it to the refrigerator, making sure you bent over for far longer than necessary, your skirt just barely covering the bottom of your ass.

Suddenly you felt Loki’s firm body behind you, his large hands coming up to grasp your hips and pull you to the crotch of his pants. You whimpered when you felt his erection pressing against your backside, instantly starting to become wet with the thought of taking him into your body again. You straightened up and pressed yourself against him, your back against his chest and your ass rubbing against his arousal.

“You have been teasing me, pet. That’s a very dangerous game.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Teasing a trickster can get you into all kinds of trouble,” he said, his voice a low growl and his hands coming up to stroke over your breasts as he held you to himself.

“Maybe I like trouble,” you breathed out. Loki really needed to take action soon or your resolve to make him cave in first was going to go right out the window.

“I’ve been watching you with the others. I don’t like it.”

“They’re my friends, Loki. You are not the boss of me, and you can’t expect me not to talk to them and have fun with them.”

“Talking and fun is tolerable. I do not like seeing you flirt with them, nor do I like them seeing you in your revealing clothing. It is your body, and you can dress it how you choose, and flirt with whom you choose, but watching them ogle you makes me feel homicidal.”

“Nobody’s ogling me, Loki. Except possibly you.”

“Oh, I am definitely ogling you, pet. But now I need more than that.”

“What do you need, Loki?” you asked, you arm coming up behind you to wrap around his neck.

“I need to be inside you again.”

“All you had to do was ask,” you said, grinding against him. “Let’s go to my place.”

Loki gripped you tightly and, with a rush of sensations, you found you were standing in your quarters. Loki lacked the patience to even wait for an elevator. You kicked off your shoes as Loki did the same.

He ran his hands all over your body, everywhere he could reach, stroking your curves over the fabric, pinching your nipples, sliding his hands under your skirt and running his fingers along the lines of your skimpy panties. His hands stroked up your back to the knot at the top of your halter and untied it, letting the fabric fall at your waist. He immediately cupped your breasts, squeezing them and moaning over how they felt under his hands.

You squirmed against him, rubbing your ass against his hard length through his clothes and hearing his sharp intake of breath. When you could take it no longer, you spun in his arms and grabbed the hem of his soft henley, shoving it up as far as you could, Loki pulling it off the rest of the way as you pressed hot kisses to his chest and abs. This was the first time you had seen him without a shirt, and he far surpassed even your vivid imagination.

You hummed with pleasure against his skin as your fingers moved to the waistband of his sweatpants, shoving them down and finding to your delight that he had worn nothing underneath. You were not surprised, considering his commando tuxedo habit, but you were happy to see his nakedness nonetheless. He was clearly happy to see you, too, judging by the look of his erection, long and thick and dark red with arousal. You grasped it and felt how hard and hot it was as it jumped within your hand.

Loki unzipped your skirt and dropped it to the ground as he untied your halter top at the waist. It joined your skirt as he moved his hands to the top of your hips, then slid his fingers into the waistband of your panties and drew them down your legs, kneeling as he did so. He inhaled your scent as he leaned in towards you, then looked up at you with a haze of lust in his eyes. “I look forward to finding out if you taste as good as you smell, pet.”

You felt a rush of hot arousal between your legs at his words. It was almost enough to make you forget your plan and instead jump Loki immediately, bringing him to ecstasy as soon as possible. But you held strong.

Loki stood up and started walking you back towards your bed, placing hot open-mouthed kisses on your neck and across your jawline as you went. When the backs of your legs touched your bed, you spoke.

“Loki, wait!”

He searched your face, brows lifted in concern. “What’s wrong, darling?”

You bit your lip for a moment, indicating your hesitation. You had to make this believable. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to try.”

“What is it?”

You looked up at Loki demurely. “I thought it might be fun to use restraints.”

Loki’s eyes darkened as he gave you a look of appraisal. “I had no idea you were so...adventurous, pet.”

He waved his hand and was suddenly holding a set of red silk restraints. He reached for your wrist, but you pulled back.

“Actually...I thought it would be fun if _you_ were the one who was restrained.”

Loki’s eyes flashed dangerously at your suggestion. “Is that so, pet? Whatever would you do with me if I were restrained?”

“I guess you’ll have to let me tie you up to find out. But I don’t have anything that will hold a god.”

“Leave that to me, darling.”

Loki climbed onto your bed and lay back against the pillows at the head. He waved his hand again, and in place of the silk restraints, he was now holding a set of cuffs that seemed much more substantial. He held them out to you. You took them and examined them.

“And these will hold you?”

“I promise, darling, that these will keep me restrained until you are done playing with me.”

Loki stretched his long arms out towards the posts at the head of your bed. You quickly figured out how the cuffs went on and how to attach them to the posts. That done, you moved down toward his feet as he stretched his legs out for you to restrain his ankles.

When you had him tied at all four corners, you just stood and looked him over slowly, from head to toe. He really was the most beautiful being you had ever seen, even with his clothes on. But laid out like this before you, his perfect body revealed, his muscles tight with desire, and his spectacular cock standing rigidly proud, he looked good enough to eat. Which gave you a great idea for where to start.

You remembered your vow to yourself that you would lick every inch of his body. Climbing up onto the bed, you began your quest, starting with kissing and licking his ears, his jawline, his neck, across those lovely shoulders, down his beautifully toned arms, along his sides...Loki squirmed a little at that point. Could it be that the God of Mischief was ticklish? You filed away that bit of information for a later date.

You continued your exploration, kissing across his waist, down his hips, so close to where you knew he wanted your mouth to be. You moved your mouth to his powerful thighs, which you’d frequently lusted after when you saw how his pants clung to them. You had imagined him using them to pump into you, thighs clenching as he moved in and out. You gave them a few bites, just enough to sting a little, and you heard Loki hiss in both desire and pain. It was a shame that you didn’t have access currently to his ass, because you _would_ be biting that peach at the first opportunity. It was too beautifully rounded and muscular to miss out. You worked your way down his legs and even gave attention to his feet. You had never been into feet, but even those were attractive on Loki.

Finished with most of your exploration, you sat up and made eye contact with the god who was tied to your bed. “Hmm, let’s see. Is there any place I missed?” you asked, your eyes twinkling as he narrowed his at you. Other than his moans, hisses, and heavy breathing, he had not yet made a sound during your relentless, and intimate, investigation of his body.

“Ah, yes. There is one place I neglected.”

You moved up between his knees, grasped his erection with one of your hands, and braced yourself on one of those magnificent thighs with your other hand. You could see that Loki was holding his breath in anticipation and need as you slowly lowered your head to his cock. Taking the tip of it in your mouth at last, you heard Loki’s strangled gasp as you sucked on it for a few seconds before releasing it with a pop. You licked up and down the shaft as he began to writhe under your attention, your hand now stroking his sack lightly. You could feel him tensing up already and thought he might be getting close to coming.

You abruptly sat up. “Ah ah ah, can’t have you doing that just yet. I’m not done playing with you.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed at your words, but he was playing along with you. For now.

You paid attention to other parts of him until you felt it was safe to return to that delicious erection of his. And speaking of delicious...you lowered your mouth and sucked in the head again, gripping his cock at the base as you began to move your mouth down further. You went as far as you comfortably could, using your hand to help bridge the gap. Loki was big, much larger than you had realized after your one previous amorous encounter with him, and you were going to have to work your way into taking him in further. But judging by the sinful sounds he was making, and the absolutely filthy talk about what he was going to do to you once he was free, you got the idea that he was already pretty satisfied with his service.

You tightened your mouth around him and sucked as you moved your mouth up his shaft before again moving back down, using your tongue as you went. He reached the point of almost no return much faster than he did before, and you again pulled your mouth and hands off of him completely, resulting in a frustrated growl and a string of cursing from Loki.

“Is there something wrong, lover?” you asked, a false air of innocence about you.

“You know very well what is wrong, pet. I am sure you are enjoying toying with me in this way, but perhaps you could consider being benevolent and allowing me to come sometime this century.”

Oh, was he in for a surprise if he thought you were anywhere close to being done with teasing him! Instead, you moved to sit on his chest, not wanting him to miss out on anything.

“I will think about it,” you said magnanimously, then you began to stroke your slick folds and rub at your engorged clit as Loki hungrily watched. You reached your other hand up to gently stroke across your breasts, teasing your nipples as Loki’s eyes gleamed with unspent lust.

You took a small amount of pity and lifted the hand that had been playing with your pussy.

“Would you like a taste?”

You held it up to his lips, and he sucked your fingers into his hot, seeking mouth. He used his tongue to lap up your juices, then nipped at your fingertips as you withdrew your hand.

“This has been quite exciting, but I think I need more,” you said.

“Finally,” said the god, desperation beginning bleed through into his voice.

You moved back down his body and positioned yourself at the base of his cock. But instead of raising yourself up and lowering back down onto his now-throbbing shaft, you kept your body where it was and began to rub your pussy up and down, letting the rock-hard feel and the hair at the base give you the pressure and friction that you needed to pleasure yourself.

Loki was beginning to move his hips underneath you, twisting a little as if he was trying to get himself into the position to thrust up into your warm, wet passage. If he got the leverage to do so, you knew you would not try to stop him. Your own desire to feel him within you was almost overpowering.

He began to speak a constant stream of words designed to persuade you to give in to him. His silver tongue was operating at full capacity, but you somehow resisted. Persuasion turned to pleading, then to begging.

You redoubled your efforts and used your fingers to rub your clit as you slid your wet folds over his cock, your other hand bracing yourself at his hip as your fingernails dug into the flesh there just a little. You heard Loki hiss at that.

Soon you felt the pressure increasing, and a few seconds later, your orgasm broke over you, an electric sensation spreading from your scalp down to your toes as you came. You sat for a moment, allowing yourself some time for your breathing to return to normal as the waves of pleasure turned into little ripples and the relaxation spread throughout your body.

Then you lifted yourself up off of Loki’s lap and walked across the room. Grabbing your yoga pants and a sweatshirt, you began to put them on as Loki’s eyes narrowed.

“What are you doing, darling?” he asked in a dangerous tone.

“I’m a little peckish. I thought I’d get a snack before we go any further. Need the extra calories after burning so many in that monster orgasm.”

You had finished dressing and were at the door to your bedroom.

“Pet, if you walk away, I assure you that I will make you pay.”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Loki! I’ll be right back. I’m sure you can keep yourself amused while I’m gone.”

You quickly opened the door, closing it behind you as you heard more growling and cursing coming from the god who was tied to your bed. You would probably have been pretty fearful of Loki’s next move, had he been able to get out of his restraints. He was so tightly wound and clearly wanted to get you back.

You were teasing him about getting a snack. You returned ten minutes later, half-afraid that you were going to find an empty bedroom. Instead, you found a preternaturally calm Loki lying patiently on the bed. Oh, you were in for it! He was definitely going to retaliate for this.

You stripped off as you approached the bed, climbing onto it and settling next to Loki.

“Back so soon, pet?” he asked, in a show of nonchalance. Impressive when he was still bound by his arms and legs and had had no physical release. His cock was straining for it, and yet you never would have known by the sound of his voice.

“Tell me something, Loki: do you know why I did this?”

“I can only surmise that this was payback for the tiny love bite that I gave you several weeks ago.”

“Tiny? TINY?! It was practically a strobe light, announcing to everyone, ‘Loki just fucked me into the wall and gave me the best orgasms of my life! Yes, I _am_ extremely professional!’”

Loki smirked at your response. “The best orgasms of your life?”

“Leave it to you to fixate on that.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his self-satisfaction and pride in having brought you such pleasure. He certainly was not a selfish lover. And you had more than made him pay for his very minor sin of being a little overenthusiastic and leaving evidence of your hallway romp.

You straddled his stomach, leaning down to kiss Loki. You sucked on his lower lip, then slipped your tongue into his mouth, your kisses quickly becoming more passionate. You pulled away and looked at Loki, searching for something in his face, but you weren’t sure what.

“Will you finally have mercy on me, love? Will you free me to seek my own release?”

Your heart pounded. You knew that, if you freed him, Loki would be able to turn things around on you easily. He might make you pay for all of your teasing, or perhaps he would just leave you here alone. But you would not leave him bound any longer.

“Yes,” you said softly, beginning to reach for one of his wrists to free it.

Instead, the restraints were instantly gone from Loki’s ankles and wrists. He grabbed you by the waist and rolled you over underneath him as you shrieked. He took hold of your hands and threaded his fingers through yours, holding your hands to the bed on either side of your head.

“Cheater! You could have freed yourself the whole time!” you cried.

“I could have, but I did not. I allowed you to do to me what you would, to exact your delicious vengeance until you felt satisfied. And there was no cheating. I only promised that I would be kept restrained until you were done playing with me. And I kept my word.

“Now it is my turn. Are you ready?” he asked, eyes gleaming with the desire that you had not allowed to be sated.

You feared he might be rough in his frustration, and possibly anger. But you would not deny Loki any longer.

“Yes,” you whispered, bracing yourself for the demanding, forceful thrusts you were sure would follow.

Instead, you felt Loki release one of your hands to guide himself to your entrance, then he began to slowly sink his length into you, one delicious inch at a time, pulling out and pushing in gently. He pressed soft, tender kisses to your mouth as he pushed into you, keeping a pace that was almost languorous. One hand stroked softly over your breasts, your hip, your thigh, up and down your body.

You were confused. This was not what you had expected from him after all of your teasing. You were sure that Loki had been ready to fuck you into the mattress, and instead he was treating you in a way that felt almost...loving?

“What are you doing?” you pulled your mouth away long enough to ask.

“I should hope that is evident, pet.”

“But why are you doing it like this?”

“I am making love to you,” he said, continuing his slow, smooth thrusts as you talked.

“But...why?”

“I wanted to express my...affection for you.”

Loki felt affection for you? He had let on nothing of the sort after your time at the palace, so you thought it had just been about the sex. Except - he _had_ changed how he had behaved toward you. He had been sweet even in his teasing; he had frequently sought you out for conversation, now that you thought about it; and then there was the flirting, but again, you thought that had just been a sexual overture.

“If you feel so much affection for me, why didn’t you approach me sooner?”

“I wanted you to come to me. I wanted to know that you really wanted me, and for the others to know it, too.”

Your heart sank when you realized why Loki had been so stubborn. Loki’s vulnerability was apparent, and you felt horrible that he had ever thought you were ashamed that you had slept together, or that you didn’t truly want to be with him.

“I do want you, Loki. I’ve wanted you all along. I don’t care if everyone knows it.”

“Are you sure? You were unhappy with the evidence that Captain Rogers noticed previously.”

“That’s because it wasn’t exactly professional to show up after a mission with a hickey on my neck! And I knew the guys would take every opportunity to bust my chops about it. I didn’t care if they found out that we were involved, just maybe not that I’d slept with you minutes beforehand, while we were supposed to be getting the hell out of Dodge.”

Loki searched your face, seeing the truth there. A smug smile grew on his own mouth.

“We are ‘involved,’ are we?” he asked, sounding pleased.

“Of course we are. I don’t sleep with just anyone, you know. You’re stuck with me now, mister,” you said.

His movements had slowed as your conversation had turned more serious. Now you became aware of an intense ache in your pussy, and you were certain that Loki’s cock was about to explode if he didn’t have an orgasm soon. You clenched yourself around him in an effort to draw his attention back to where you wanted it and he hissed, eyes darkening as his smile turned devilish.

His hips began moving against you, plunging his hard length in and out, his thrusts becoming more pronounced as his mouth began moving over your body, planting kisses wherever he could reach. You canted your hips and it changed the angle just enough for Loki to rub against that spot within you that drove you crazy. You could feel his movements already becoming more erratic, his climax approaching quickly after so much stimulation earlier. You slipped your hand down between the two of you to help yourself over the edge that you had almost reached. Loki pushed your hand out of the way and replaced your movements with his own fingers, circling and stroking and pressing your clit in a way that worked like magic. Seconds later, you felt Loki throb within you as you pulsed around his length. Simultaneous orgasms did not seem to be that difficult for a god to produce, evidently.

Loki hovered over you for a few moments, breathing harshly. Then he rolled off of you and pulled you to his side, stroking your back as he kissed your hair. Loki was a cuddler? You would not have guessed that, but you supposed you should not be surprised. He had likely been starved for intimacy and touch for way too long. You wrapped yourself around his body, cuddling as much of him as you could, wanting to make him feel safe and loved and cherished. You made a mental note to start touching him at other times, too - a touch to the back, a stroke of your fingers through his hair, taking his hand when you were sitting together or as you walked through the Tower.

The two of you lay together, catching your breath, Loki humming as you stroked your fingers over his shoulders and chest. You leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw, and he looked down at you with soft eyes. Those eyes then turned mischievous before he spoke.

“Next time, I get to tie _you_ up, darling. And I am going to make you come, and come, and come, until you are reduced to a shuddering, crying mess who can only say my name, if you are capable of any speech at all.”

You shuddered with anticipation at his words. You probably should be afraid of what he was going to do to you, but all you felt was excitement and renewed lust. It was sure to be a sweet torture, and you were looking forward to every moment of it.


End file.
